All because I loved you
by fibbermegee
Summary: Castle on one knee waited for Beckett's answer to his question. The one question that he knew would change their lives forever. He always wanted to marry her the first day that he met her almost 5 years ago. He thought that she was the one that he had been looking for...my (1st) way of seeing 6x1.


This is my 1st Castle fan fic. I was watching the finale and am now waiting for the show to continue, so I thought I write this. This is the first thing that popped in my mind. I don't own any of the characters.

**title: All because I loved you  
**5/23/13  
by fibbermegee

Castle on one knee waited for Beckett's answer to his question. The one question that he knew would change their lives forever. He always wanted to marry her the first day that he met her almost 5 years ago. He thought that she was the one that he had been looking for...his say one and done. sure he had been married two times before but they seemed right at the time. The women in his life left him high and dry with a broken heart. But Beckett here stood by him. Sure they had problems but she kept coming back to him and that was something. He finally made his move after 5 long years of wanting her. Now it was up to her to say that she wanted to stay with him forever. Death to us part. He thought to himself. He thought back to them being bomb buddies a few months back. He was ready to die with her, when she stepped on a loaded bomb. He saved her at the last second possible and that is where we are today. I'm not letting another moment get in the way of our happiness.

"Castle...Rick I..." Castle swallowed here was her answer and the way that she hesitated that wasn't a good sign.

"Yes," he looked up at her, he could see the tears dripping down her face. He smiled hopping that those were happy tears and not...

"I..." she turned her head from him. "I can't...not now..." she shifted in her swing.

"What?" he stumbles backwards at her answer, he wasn't expecting that from her. He got up, ready to walk away. She grabbed him by the hand. "I'm not saying that I won't just...it's not the right time." he struggled out of her grasp.

"Then it never will be," he shouted not looking back at the woman that he thought he loved with all his heart, mind and soul.

"I just..." Beckett sighed. He takes a few more steps. "Wait can't we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You never listen to me." he told her. "or to your heart." he said under his breath. "I just told you have a felt and you don't feel the same way. I'm done. I told you everyday...an this it was...my way of saying I was all in and you..." he shook his head, with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were different...I was fooling myself." he turned to her and threw the ring at her. "I would tell you were to shove that but you wouldn't listen to that either. I knew that I should have never trust my heart with you."

"Rick, wait I..." Beckett got off her swing and was trying to catch up to him.

"It's over, the "Caskett" has now been buried." Beckett stood there and watched him leave, what could she do. There was no turning back.

Dark clouds rolled in and lightning strikes.

The next day

the dark clouds still linger in the sky, rain falls. A day that no one will forget...NY was never the same.

months later:

The rusty shell of a car stood outside the abandon building with a tree growing out of it. The building used to house the 12th precinct, until that dreadful day the world stop spinning. The winds blew a can down the street.

"Come on will you. We don't want to miss it." shouted a young boy.

"I'm coming," responded a girl not much older. They both stopped to look at the broken down place. "Look at that tree, growing right through that car. Is that a...?"

"Let's check out that building." the boy was excited.

"For what?"

"Forget that this would make a better story, I wonder if any ghost live here."

"You and your ghost theories." the girl rolled her eyes.

"But it could happen, right?"

"Sure," the girl shook the thought and walked right through the threshold. "Hello, hello." she shouted.

"Let's go up stairs." the boy response seeing what he thought was a shadow going up there. He didn't tell his friend that though. A cold chill ran through her veins, something was just creepy about old buildings in New York. She wanted to run but her curiosity go the better of her.

"A white board seriously..." the boy turned his camera on and started filming. "what kinda place is this?" the girl went to the board. "It looks like an old police station, the board has pictures on dead people on it." she swiped her hand over on of them. A picture of a young woman with brown hair smiled back.

"She's kinda hot looking." the boy responded focusing his camera on the shot of this woman.

"I guess that's the victim."

"You mean victims," the boy dusty off the other pics. Two more pictures appeared both men. "They all look like cops,"

"Except this one." the girl took the picture down, a man with dark hair grinning, stared back at her. "Maybe the suspect. A ruggedly handsome suspect at that."

"Do they have names?" she shook her head, turning the photo over.

"Not on the back of this one."

"And the writing on the board I can't make that out!" A cold wind blew past them. All of a sudden some music plays. "Three armed cops and one writer makes four...open the door and see us on the floor...I took you by the wings and we flew in blue...I did these things all because I loved you..."

"What?" the girl questioned.

"I didn't say anything."

"Follow the music," girl comes to the door.

"Let's open the door just like the song said." The two opened the door, with a creak. They stood in shook at what they saw...

Four caskets lay on the floor. One with a wedding ring and wilted flowers on top.

the end...


End file.
